zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos (Marvel)
Thanos, znany również jako Szalony Tytan – jeden z najpotężniejszych i najczęściej się pojawiających złoczyńców w uniwersum Marvela. Został stworzony przez Jima Starlina, a swój debiut miał w komiksie Iron Man. Od tamtego czasu pojawiał się do czasów współczesnych. Swoją popularność superzłoczyńcy zawdzięcza częstemu pojawianiu się w różnych komiksach oraz jego własnej serii, a także w szerokiej gamie produktów, od gier wideo po zabawki i kreskówki (choć jego natura jest osłabiona w niektórych kreskówkach, z oczywistych powodów). W różnych komiksach Thanos walczył z różnorodnymi superbohaterami, takimi jak: Iron Man, Spider-Man lub Srebrny Serfer. Jednak jest on głównym przeciwnikiem Avengers oraz arcywrogiem Strażników Galaktyki. Jest potężnym kosmitą, urodzonym na księżycu Saturna, Tytanie, urodzonym przez rasę półbogów zwanych "Wiecznymi". Będąc najsilniejszym z nich i wyglądającym jak groźna i potworna bestia, Thanos zakochał się w żywej kobiecej, ucieleśnionej śmierci i jest gotów zniszczyć całe życie we Wszechświecie, by zdobyć jej miłość, bez względu na to, jak potężny musi się stać, lub kto ośmiela się go powstrzymać. Biografia Prawie w każdym komiksie Marvela Thanos urodził się na Tytanie, jednym z księżyców Saturna - urodził się jako mutant, a zatem był o wiele potężniejszy niż reszta jego rasy i chociaż był traktowany przez nich sprawiedliwie, był zawsze samotnikiem, który był samoświadomy bycia innym. Z czasem wykształciła się u niego obsesja na punkcie nihilizmu i śmierci, zainteresował się na kosmicznej istocie znanej jako Mistrzyni Śmierci, która była ucieleśnieniem śmiertelności. Thanosa coraz bardziej ciągnęło go do niej, co poskutkowało tym, że zaczął starać się ją zadowolić w jakikolwiek sposób. Jego pierwszym aktem jako samozwańczego Mistrza Śmierci było bezlitosne zabicie milionów przedstawicieli jego własnej rasy poprzez przeprowadzenie nuklearnego bombardowania własnej planety. Był to pierwszy jego akt masowego morderstwa, ale nie ostatni, który przyniósł mu odpowiedni tytuł Szalony Tytan. Moce i zdolności Thanos jest niezwykle potężny, nawet jeśli nie jest wzmocniony przez zewnętrzną magię lub kosmiczne urządzenia, jest nadludzko silny i wytrzymały - może manipulować i absorbować energię kosmiczną, a także zmieniać materię na różne sposoby i wykazuje tak różnorodne zdolności, jak telekineza i ograniczona telepatia. Jest również w posiadaniu rozległych obcych technologii, zdolnych do podróży w czasie, teleportacji, tworzenia pól siłowych i wkraczania do alternatywnych wszechświatów. Oprócz tego wszystkiego Thanos ma wiedzę, jego umysł zawsze knuje nowe sposoby, aby uzyskać to, czego chce. Jest także imponującym ekspertem w dziedzinach naukowych, takich jak komputery i robotyka. Cytaty Kategoria:Marvel Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Strażnicy Galaktyki Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Spider-Man Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Oportuniści Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Fanatycy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Jednoosobowa armia Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Zwiastujący odrodzenie Kategoria:Mroczni Mesjasze Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Inteligentni en:Thanos (Marvel) Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Zwiastuny Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Rywale miłości Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Samozwańczy Bogowie Kategoria:Srebrny Surfer Kategoria:Wielkie zło Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Kosmiczne byty Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Rywale miłości Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Zwiastuny Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Nekromanci Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Fałszerze Kategoria:Zbieracze dusz Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Ludobójcy Kategoria:Okaleczyciele Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Kapitan Marvel Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Lubiący rządzić się innymi Kategoria:Olbrzymy Kategoria:Thor Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Sabotażyści Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Zboczeńcy Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Większe zło Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zmieniacze Rzeczywistości